Containment
by writingrarities
Summary: I don't own these characters. Spoiler for "Lightning" This is a Valentine for Section One. A one shot. reviews are welcome.


The Irish countryside was in a strange, half-darkness. The moonlight was fleeting as clouds raced before a stiff north wind. Dropping temperatures and the increasing winds quickly chilled any exposed flesh and made anyone outside wish they were inside. Black clad figures crouched behind a picturesque stone wall and waited. A lone house built snug against the hillside was the only visible building. Lights indicated occupants on the first floor. A curl of smoke rose from the chimney, only to be snatched away by the wind. The weather was about to take a turn for the worse.

"Have we acquired the target?" Operations impatient voice crackled through Michael's communications device.

"Yes. First team is moving in. Second team stand by. Birkoff, how many hostiles are there inside?" Michael whispered

"Only two Michael. The perimeter is clear" Birkoff replied

"Well? " Madeline asked from her position behind Operations. This mission wasn't critical, but it was important. The targets were IRA members with ties to Red Cell. They would be good sources of information. Red Cell had thought them safe. Birkoff discovered their identities while tracing money earmarked for the terrorist organization. Operations, happy to be one step ahead of this perennial enemy, ordered them brought in. This entire mission was under Center's radar and everything appeared to be going smoothly.

"We should have no trouble" Operations grinned. It was good to be on the winning side of this chess match.

"Nikita." Michael breathed into his communicator.

"We have possession..." Nikita answered. The two men had put up a brief fight, but surrendered rather than die. Little did they know what they were in for.

"Take them to the extraction point." he instructed. Nikita and her team marched the men down to the beach to meet a zodiac skimming to shore from a trawler. Operatives took the prisoners aboard, and the boat turned and raced away, hoping to reach the ship and be on their way before the weather broke.

"They are aboard the trawler" Michael informed Birkoff. "We're on our way in." Michael turned and watched the First team approach. He rose and moved forward. He didn't notice the pile of stones next to the path, or the small hill to his left. His foot nudged a stone at the base of the mound and sent a few tumbling from the top. He looked down and sidestepped the rest. He watched Nikita approach. The moon broke through the clouds at the same moment she removed her black hood. Michael almost gasped aloud at her pale beauty. Neither noticed the wisp of vapor that rose from the disturbed cairn. The silvery light made Nikita's hair and face glow with an unearthly radiance. Michael was rooted to the spot. The wisp curled around his ankle and clung to his mission blacks. His feelings were evident in his eyes, and he couldn't suppress them for a split second. Nikita saw this and smiled.

They turned and walked the mile to the van, boarded and began the return trip to Section. The vapor that clung to Michael's leg faded into the green lights of the van. No one noticed the tiny fairy now perched above them. She stretched and shook herself, happy to be released from her jail. The operatives hunkered down, slipping into slumber within the warmth of the van. Michael began preparing his report. Nikita was asleep. Michael watched her, ruthlessly suppressing the urge to touch her face, to caress her cheek. He watched her, ready to avert his gaze should anyone wake up. He wanted to take her in his arms, to make love to her until he was legless. To curl up with her and sleep together in peace and contentment. None of these things could happen. She opened her eyes and glanced at him, smiling briefly, then returning to slumber. Michael closed his eyes briefly, and then continued typing his report. The van rolled on through the now rainy night.

High in the corner of the van, a pair of watchful eyes observed the silent byplay. Belle was happy to be free, and entranced at what she was seeing. She had been imprisoned in the stone pile because she had thwarted her king's efforts at seducing a young maiden. It was accidental, but Belle believed in love and humor and happiness. The King of the Fairies had been in a black mood when Belle's mistaken interference caused the maiden to see the true form of the one she thought was to become her mate. She ran away in fear and married the human whom she had loved before the King's spell was cast. The king was beyond furious. He imprisoned Belle in the cairn. The only way she could be freed was if a thwarted lover disturbed the cairn by the light of the moon, while gazing at the object of his affection. The King thought she was doomed for eternity. The isolated location of his fairy mound and the cairn all but guaranteed that Belle would be trapped for eons. That was changed tonight. Belle held her breath when the rocks began to tumble down. She rose up when the moon shone briefly on the golden haired woman. Michael's silent gasp was like music to her ears. The woman's smile was the final ingredient and Belle was free at last. She coiled around Michael's ankle and went into the van with the team. She was rusty, so she would watch, but she would help these lovers. This is what she lived for.

The team entered Section one and dispersed, to return weapons to Walter, to file briefs, to prepare for other missions. Michael went into his office to finish his report. The almost invisible wisp of silver traveled along the hallway. No one noticed it. Nikita walked through Comm to Walters's armament area.

"Hey Sugar"

"Hey Walter."

"Everything went well?"

"Yeah, for once it was easy" Nikita smiled at her friend. Walter beamed at his Sugar. She strolled away, heading for egress. She wanted to go home, soak in a hot tub and sleep until next week. The cold had seeped deep into her body, and old wounds ached from it. She rolled a shoulder as she shed her mission blacks and dressed quickly in her street clothes. Belle watched Michael finish his work and followed him when he left the office.

"Nikita." He called softly to her while visually scanned the area. The surveillance cameras would record this encounter. He pitched his voice low to confound those who might be listening or recording.

"Hello Michael."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. To have a bath and sleep until forever" She smiled tiredly and began to move past him. As she did, she touched his hand gently, caressing his palm and fingers. The angle of his body concealed the intimate contact from the observation cameras. Michael closed his eyes and enjoyed the brief contact, forcing himself to be satisfied with this crumb. Belle felt his longing. She had ridden, unseen and unfelt on his shoulder. The yearning in his heart was a clarion call. She must do something! She watched, noticing again the preponderance of machinery in this place. There were seeing eyes, listening ears and beeping whirring machines everywhere. She shuddered delicately. She longed to be out in the air, back in her beloved Ireland, but first she must reward those who had freed her.

Michael moved into the area with the most machinery. Belle looked about. She was immediately drawn to the young man wearing round glasses. She observed him closely, feeling his longing pulse whenever a certain blonde walked near him. She almost sniffed in indignation. What was it with these men and blondes she wondered grumpily? She shook out her own red tresses then homed in on the one they called Birkoff.

".... I have a money trail again. I backed into some offshore accounts and discovered another connection. It's back in Ireland, but Operations wants to wait until we investigate the information we got from the last two." Michael nodded. Belle watched Birkoff. His eyes followed the blonde as she left the area, his longing singing to Belle as loudly as Michael's. What kind of place was this that lovers need be apart? Belle looked around. Up above was a windowed area. A lone figure was standing in the harsh light. He looked down at those in the machine area. Belle picked up on the fear and loathing emanating from many near her. She narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the man. Yes, this was the reason the lovers could not be together. She would fix that. Michael walked away from Birkoff and proceeded to the exit. He would go home and sleep. Belle would give him the sweetest dreams to aid his rest. While he slept and dreamed deeply of his love, Belle would make plans.

Michael woke some hours later, refreshed but confused. He had dreamed of Nikita, of making love to her, and the strength of these dreams was evident in the sheets. He grimaced and stripped the bed. He hadn't had dreams like this since before Section. Belle grinned at her cleverness. His dreams had been true. He _had_ made love to Nikita, had climaxed and slept the sleep of the satisfied. Nikita had dreamed the same, had climaxed the same. Both woke up, looking for the other. They shook their heads in disbelief at how real the dreams had been. Michael smiled ruefully. If he couldn't have the real thing, this was a reward enough for now. Now, he could be near her and still keep control of his emotions. Or so he thought.

Michael and Nikita returned to Section. They were talking to the young man, Birkoff, listening intently as he gestured to his computer. Belle watched the white haired one in the glass room. She bristled at the way he glared at the three, as if waiting to pounce. He was watching, eager for any sign that the lovers had been together. Belle looked at Michael. He was listening to Birkoff. She paid scant attention to the young man's words. Michael and Nikita strolled away from Comm, towards Michael's office. They were discussing the upcoming mission. Belle ignored their words but made sure they entered stayed together. Belle had her first plan of action. The two entered the office and she watched as Michael tapped a code onto a keypad. Belle felt the seeing eyes and listening ears fade away. She took this moment to make her first move. She leaped off his shoulder and waved her hand. She cast a spell for a concealing mist to spread around. Even if the spyware turned back on, the two would be unseen. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off outside the office, startling Belle.

"We have a containment situation." Proceed to a containment area immediately. The shields will come down in 10 seconds." Intoned a voice. Michael and Nikita stared at each other. It was a golden opportunity! They would be locked in Michael's office until the situation cleared. Michael put a finger to his lips as he turned the devices back on. Belle tapped her foot in aggravation.

"Michael! What is going on?" Operations' voice barked over the intercom.

"I don't know. What does Birkoff say?"

Birkoff's voice broke in

"There is a cloud penetrating all areas of Section. Biohazard is testing the gas. Reverse ventilation is in progress. Until the nature of the gas is investigated, the shields will remain in place.

"Have we been breached?" Operations was worried

"It doesn't appear so. None of our sensors pick up any biohazard outside the building or any breach inside"

"Inform me immediately when you get the results"

"Yes sir"

"Michael, why aren't you cameras up?" Operations asked. Nikita was silent.

"I'm working on it." Operations heard the faint tap of computer keys. He was satisfied. Michael motioned to Nikita. He turned off the communications devices. Nikita approached and Michael pulled her down into his lap, kissing her hungrily, running his hands all over her body. Nikita gasped and soon the lovers were lost in each other, locked in the office and away from all prying eyes. Upstairs, Operations paced like a caged lion. He was about to punch the intercom to demand that Michael do something. A silver vapor snaked into the observation area. Belle sprinkled his head with a calming dust. He stopped in his tracks and sneezed once, then again. He forgot why he wanted Michael. Forgot that Nikita was locked in Michael's office with him, forgot that the office was dark. He watched Birkoff working furiously.

Belle observed the one they called Operations. She had flown up to his glass walled office before the shields came down. Now that he was calm, she could see into his heart. She could see that he loved this place, but was saddened that there should be so much suspicion, such distrust of those he trained and wielded such power over. His weakness would doom him she saw sadly. His impatience and inability to rely on others would further erode his soul. Belle shook her head. She watched him when a smooth female voice came over the communications. The slight elevation of his heart rate and rising pulse caught her attention. He probably didn't even realize that he gave himself away.

"Yes Madeline"

"Birkoff has the results of the tests. The gas is harmless. It is apparently a naturally occurring gas released from the soil. It must have seeped in through a crack somewhere. He is beginning the sequence to release the seals."

"Good. Have we lost anything?"

"No. I'll call a briefing and we'll inform the team leaders."

"Fine"

Belle had never seen Madeline, but this development answered many questions she had. Operations loved as well. Belle would seek out his Madeline and see what she was made of. In the mean time, Belle returned to Michael's office to see that the lovers had returned to their normal working relationship. She arrived in time to see Nikita pull down her shirt and straighten her clothing. Michael was dressed as he had been before their interlude. She watched him tap the keypad and was aware of the subsonic hum of the security system. Just in time. Madeline called

"Is your visual working yet?" Her voice was on the edge of accusation

"I found the problem and am fixing it now" Michael answered smoothly. His face suddenly appeared on Madeline's viewer. It was fuzzy and pixilated.

"I'm not getting a clear signal," Madeline intoned.

"The camera is defective. I will replace it when the containment is over"

"Briefing in 10 minutes" she replied and signed off. Nikita almost giggled. Michael suppressed a smile and rose from his seat. He cupped Nikita's head and kissed her deeply. The union had been brief and intense. Far from being satisfied, both wanted more. Nikita gazed into his eyes, trying to see what he intended. He kissed the tip of her nose and whispered "Soon" Nikita smiled and briefly dropped her head to his shoulder. The stood, arms around each other, then parted. Nikita left the office at the first indication that the shields were raised.

Michael sat at his desk, typing away when Madeline walked in. She looked around, as if to find any evidence of misconduct. Michael continued working. Belle studied this woman. She was appalled at her walled off heart, at the lack of affection for anything. This was the true reason the lovers could not be together? No wonder Operations was so suspicious. She couldn't believe that this was the woman he loved. Belle sniffed disdainfully and blew a breath that fluffed her hair. She'd see to this! Belle hopped onto Madeline's shoulder and spent a few hours observing the psychological leader of Section. She recoiled at the feelings that welled up inside this woman. She was appalled at Madeline's reasoning for her assignments. Every one of the operatives had ulterior motive for just being alive as far as Madeline was concerned. She strove to keep everyone off balance, to control his or her very soul. She could read volumes in a look, see plots in every glance. Belle recoiled at the black, black soul inside this beautiful woman. Something caused this. Belle was sure.

She watched Madeline as she slept, and soon saw the terror and pain of her childhood. The tragic death of her sister at her hands, the unrelenting condemnation of those adults in her life and, finally, the decision to enter this place, this hell, to maintain complete control over her existence, and those she had power over. This pain had warped her, twisted her humanity until it almost didn't existed anymore. Belle pitied her. She waved her hand and induced a dream, one in which Madeline's mother rises above her own pain, above her loss, to see her damaged daughter for the child she was. She dreamed of being held and rocked in welcoming arms, a soothing embrace that did much to dispel the black wall around her heart. Belle repeated this dream every night for a week. Madeline cried in her sleep the first three days. The forgiveness was palpable. Belle felt her pain soften and her anger dissipate. Belle accompanied Madeline on the last visit she had with her dying, unseeing mother. Alzheimer's had robbed her of many memories. Belle cast a knowing spell, softening it so the woman recognized her surviving child and whispered her name. She cupped Madeline's cheek and smiled at her. Madeline felt her heart clutch. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry baby. Everything will be alright," her mother crooned. Madeline saw recognition in her eyes, true recognition before the fog once again settled over her mind. Madeline's adult mind tried to tell her that it was just the disease, that she didn't mean it. The terrified child deep within hugged this to her aching, hopeful heart and felt her pain lessen, felt her terror subside. She was loved; at last she knew she was loved. Madeline slept the sleep of the emotionally drained. Belle watched over her dreams, bringing forth hidden memories of happy times, of joy. She saw the dreams of Paul Wolfe and Belle was content.

The next morning, Belle threw the three couples together again. Another containment, this time the dust was filled with lover's dreams. Birkoff was in a remote section with the pretty blonde, Michael was once again with Nikita and Operations was in Madeline's office. Alarms sounded, shields dropped, klaxon horns rang and voices directed the scurrying occupants. Belle blocked her ears at the noise.

"Birkoff! What the hell is going on here?" Operations voice demanded

"We have another gas breach. Once again, it appears to be a geological phenomenon. Medical is testing. The shields are holding." Birkoff intoned as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Have we found the source of these leaks yet?"

"We've narrowed it down to a leak in the intake shaft. There appears to be a crack in one of the welds."

"Fix it damn it" Operations yelled, frustration boiling through the communications device.

"Yes sir, the repair crew is scheduled to do so this afternoon." Birkoff soothed his superior.

"Why aren't you in COMM?" Operations growled

"I am in level D working on the next simulation" Birkoff replied, crossing his fingers and thankful there were no cameras here.

"Can Simon handle this?"

"Yes sir"

Operations logged off. Suddenly, Madeline turned off all her spy ware. She dimmed the lights and locked out her incoming signals. Operations stared at her as she approached him. He bit back a groan when she kissed him. Soon, the two desperate people were locked in embrace, kissing, touching, holding, and finally, loving the other with reawakened devotion.

Michael and Nikita were out of section. They had been informed of the latest development. They continued their intelligence gathering, but soon, taking advantage of the lack of surveillance, the two ducked into a deserted office. Taking this rare opportunity of absolute privacy they indulged in heated intimacy. Nikita wallowed in it, delighted that this was once again possible. "I love you Michael," she whispered as she climaxed. Michael murmured her name as he rode his desire higher. "Je t'aime" he groaned as he shattered deep inside her. They lay together on the plush sofa, chests heaving as they returned to earth. Still deep inside her, Michael moved to her side, but stayed in contact from breast to foot. He brushed her hair off her forehead and gently kissed her eyes, then her jaw.

"Michael..." She whispered as her hands caressed his broad shoulders and back.

Birkoff was sitting on the floor of Level D. Lollie, the petite blonde was next to him. Operations was not yet aware of their involvement. Belle saw the too tragic end of the young woman's life in the near future. She saw the deep attachment and delighted intimacy of the two young lovers. She waved her hand and made Birkoff aware of the privacy. Soon, the pair was kissing and caressing. Lollie was eagerly devouring Birkoff's mouth. He was deliriously happy. He loved this adorable woman and was fiercely protective of his heart and this blooming affair. Belle would nurture this young love. Birkoff deserved this happiness. The young lovers were soon wrapped in around each other, making love with delighted abandon. Lollie was entranced; Birkoff was legless, almost unable to believe that this delicious encounter was really happening.

"I can't believe this is happening." He murmured in her ear, nipping at the plump lobe. Lollie pulled her head back, scanning his face. She smiled gently.

"Why not? Why not you? Why not me? " She asked gently. Birkoff thought for a second, and then grinned.

"Yeah, why not us." Lollie nibbled on his lower lip.

"What now Birkoff" She asked, uncertainty on her face and in her voice.

Birkoff brushed at a stray curl. He wanted this more than anything. He wanted her more than anything. He would find a way.

"We won't let them find a reason to keep us apart"

"How?" Lollie whispered as she kissed his neck

"Work comes first. We come second. " Lollie leaned back and gazed at his face. Fierce determination shone from his eyes.

"Yes." She nodded and they began all over again.

They were straightening their clothing when the all clear sounded. Birkoff was immediately on the communicator, instructing the repair crew where to find the leak. He was checking Simon's work and scanning the stream of Intel that had come in while he was otherwise engaged. Lollie worked beside him and soon, Operations was being debriefed. Birkoff didn't notice Operations' distracted air; Operations didn't pick up on Birkoff's subtle personality change. There was a new, determined tone in his voice, a stronger sense of expertise in his comments. Operations was indulging in reliving his interlude with Madeline. Birkoff was thinking of new ways and places to be with Lollie.

Michael and Nikita were on their way back to section with Intel. They held hands the whole way in, skin to skin. They maintained this intimate connection until the very last second. Michael put his glove back on as he exited the van, to preserve the warmth of her touch. Nikita put her hand into her jacket pocket and flipped down her sunglasses. She was certain her happiness would shine like a beacon if Madeline saw her eyes, and then the game would be up.

That night, Belle watched as Michael slept. She had accomplished her mission, uniting the lovers, but she knew that it would not last. The fierce world these humans lived and worked in would not let the love thrive. The dark work they did would suppress it until it was a shadow, hidden from all eyes but their own. It would be indulged in furtively, a secretive snatch at happiness here and there. She sighed and turned to the window. The full moon rose in the sky. Michael murmured softly in his sleep. Belle continued to give him the dreams of Nikita. They were both deeply asleep, dreaming of making love to each other. She giggled silently at the look on Michael's face each morning when he had to change the linens. He would awaken with a satisfied smile, then a grimace at the condition of the bed. At least he remembered the dreams....


End file.
